The present invention relates to an input device implemented as two-dimensional sensor mat, wherein the two-dimensional sensor mat is divided into a plurality of sensor fields. Such input devices can be used, for example, for learning purposes, for educational games, for active games, for the purpose of physical exercise, for training body awareness, the sense of balance and associational abilities.
Previous two-dimensional sensor mats have relatively limited sensor field occupancy, which heavily restricts the option of usage or the assignment of tasks in applications. Two-dimensional sensor mats are thus mainly used, for example in the entertainment industry, to imitate specific instructions, such as movements in the direction arrows formed on the sensor fields by activating the sensor fields with the legs. Thereby, the direction of the arrows that an operating person is to touch with his or her foot within a predetermined given time frame and hence to activate the same is displayed on a monitor. In previous sensor mats, the achievement of the player was limited merely to carrying out movement instructions with the legs. So far, mental performance in the sense of solving a problem in addition to the movement performance does not exist in any sensor mat and is hence not realizable with conventional applications, such that only limited application options are given.